


Love is Love

by CaptainBrieOnToast



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bisexual Dean Winchester, Castiel talks about getting married, Destiel - Freeform, Love Wins, M/M, Same-Sex Marriage, That's it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-26
Updated: 2015-06-26
Packaged: 2018-04-06 07:25:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4213041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainBrieOnToast/pseuds/CaptainBrieOnToast
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Same sex marriage has been legalized in all of the 50 states of America and Dean gets a sudden phone call from his buddy Castiel at ten in the morning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love is Love

Dean’s phone went off at ten o’ clock in the morning, pulling Dean out of a very comfortable sleep. He was not very happy that he had been waken up so suddenly, and so unfairly but when he saw who had called he couldn’t help but answer.

It was Castiel, his best friend in the world. Castiel never called Dean, not ever, and Dean, even in his groggy state, new that something was going on if Castiel was suddenly calling him.

He picked up the phone and yawned loudly.

“What the fuck do you want?” He grunted.

_“IwasonmyInstagramandeveryonewastalkingabout thenewsaboutsamesexmarriageandIgotreallyexcitedandI’m-”_

“Woah,” Dean interupted, sitting up in his bed and pressing the phone closer to his ear. “Repeat that, slowly with less words.”

There was deep breath on Castiel’s end, before he finally spoke again.

 _“Same sex marriage is legal in all fifty states,”_  Castiel finally said. Dean cocked his head to the side, not understanding what the hell this had to do with him and why the hell Castiel woke him up so early.

“So?” Dean asked, his irritation seeping through. Castiel breathed again, and loudly shifted his phone.

 _“Sam told me you were gay,”_  he murmured.

“Bisexual,” Dean corrected. “But I still don’t see-”

 _“Dean I want to get married,”_  Castiel interupted. Now it was Dean’s turned to pause.

“To who?” He asked carefully.

Castiel stopped breathing for a moment.

_“To you.”_

Dean nearly dropped his phone. He couldn’t quite comprehend what he was hearing and what it meant for him besides that his best friend, and long time crush, wanted to get married.

_“It’s just we are such close friends, and when I am around you, I’m happy, you make  me feel like a great person and I think you like to be around me but I just I feel like this is all a very good reason to get married. You don’t have to buy anything I can do it myself, buy the rings and stuff, and you don’t have to wear it so that others can see-”_

“Castiel shut up,” Dean interupted, smiling like an idiot. Castiel did as he was told but his breathing was shaky. “Of course I’ll marry you, you dork.”

_“Really?”_

“Yes really.”

Dean could hear Castiel’s smile in his voice.

 _“I’m going to come over,”_  he said.

Dean smiled even brighter, laughing softly.

“You better.”


End file.
